Grief
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Yokozawa never really enjoyed her birthday, not since her 10th birthday, no one really notices because no one knows her birthday other than the people who have asked. But the only one who knows of her dislike for her birthday and the reason behind it is her parents. That is until her 29th birthday rolls around and Zen has made plans
1. Chapter 1

Takafumi shot up out of her bed panting and shaking as tears unknowingly made their way down her cheeks as she tried to get her bearings back. She looked over to the window and saw the sunlight creeping through the curtains of her room. She turned to look at the calendar and sighed "That day already huh?" Takafumi asked to no one in particular, as she slid out of bed to get ready for the day. Once she was in the shower however, she collapsed into a ball as the water poured over her. ' _Never again, I won't be afraid ever again. I'll rely on no one except myself. That way no one would get hurt'_

 **Grief**

Takafumi went about her day as normal, doing her rounds before looking up the sales data ' _Ritsu's story needs a reprint good for her'_ Takafumi mentally congratulated her friend as she immersed herself in her work. It was a few hours before a familiar voice called breaking through the haze

"Yokozawa~" Royal blue met with chocolate.

"Kirishima? What are you doing here?" Zen smirked and held up a small box.

"Happy birthday" Zen grabbed a nearby empty chair and straddled it resting his chin in his hand and he held the small box out to her.

"Huh?"

"Geez don't tell me that you didn't realise the date today? Especially when you remembered mine two days ago" Zen grouched. Takafumi looked dazedly at the date on her computer. ' _Huh look at that, it's still_ That _date'_ "Just open it" Zen huffed in amusement. Takafumi took the small velvet box from his hands. She pulled of the silk white ribbon that had been tied in a bow over the box and opened it and hissed as she closed it again.

"Kirishima! That must've cost a fortune!" she hissed at him.

"It's fine" Zen said with a smile as Takafumi glared at him "Well do you like it?" Takafumi paused and reopened the box. In it sat a necklace that had a sapphire gem hanging of it shaped into an oval that was surrounded by diamonds and the chain of the necklace was made of several hundred tiny diamonds that were connected by the clasp

"It's beautiful, but I have nowhere to wear it"

"You will, tonight"

"What?" Takafumi cried.

"Hiyori will be coming by after school with the rest of your present you got to change into it before we go"

"I'm working late tonight! You can't just make plans on your own" The saleswoman snapped.

"Kirishima-san" Henmi said in surprise as he entered sales "What brings you up here?"

"Just dropping off Yokozawa's birthday present"

"Eh!? Yokozawa-san is it your birthday?"

"Does anyone know it's your birthday?" Zen asked in disbelief.

"My parents, Ritsu and I think Takano" she replied dumbly. Takafumi swore she saw her lover's eye twitch.

"Yokozawa!" another voice called as they entered. "Happy birthday!" the saleswoman peeked around to see who it was. Only to see Ritsu bounce into the sales department. "Here I have a gift for you from Masamune and I"

"Ritsu?"

"Before you ask I'm on break so I can be here" the woman pouted. Takafumi smiled at the younger woman "Hey, Kirishima" Ritsu waved. "Here this is from me and Masamune."

"Ah I feel bad for not knowing, how come you never told us?"

"You didn't ask?" Takafumi said confused as she accepted the gift. After peaking in the small bag, she was given she smiled gratefully as she spotted the chocolates

"I wasn't quite sure what you liked and Masamune was too busy to help"

"Thank you Ritsu"

"I should be getting back" Ritsu smiled as she left.

Zen stood as well pressing a kiss to Takafumi's hair "So should I be ready by 5pm"

"I told you I can't I have work to do-"

"We can handle it, have fun tonight"

"See no problem now" Zen turned and left meanwhile Takafumi sent Henmi a death glare before leaving to do her rounds

 **Grief**

Takafumi sighed as she walked into the building once more, more than a little tired. Takafumi glanced at her watch and noticed it was almost 5 o'clock. She sighed again then one of the receptionist's voice caught her attention. "Sorry but I think she's still out on her rounds, miss" Takafumi looked up to see Hiyori standing that the desk with a medium sized box in her hands.

"Hiyo"

"Onee-chan!" Takafumi smiled softly down at the child

"Are you looking for Zen?"

Hiyori shook her head "No I'm here to deliver your present before I go to my grand-parent's house"

"Ah Zen did mention something like that" Takafumi muttered remembering earlier that day. Hiyori but the box in Takafumi's hands and started pushing her towards one of the bathrooms on the bottom floor

"Hurry, hurry, I wanna see it on before dad does" Hiyori pouted Takafumi gave in with a huff and entered one of the stalls to change. After she did she stepped out and Hiyori gasped. She wore a sapphire blue strapless dress that had a few diamonds just under her bust, it had an A frame hem that went to just below her knees at the from and down to her ankles at the back revealing the matching blue stiletto heels that had her big toe peeping out "Wow, Onee-chan, you look so pretty!" Hiyori gushed "Wait here I wanna see if papa is ready yet"

Takafumi packed away her stuff into the box as sighed irritably. Once Hiyori came back Hiyori took her stuff and shooed her outside. Takafumi rolled her eyes but did as she was told and was met with a nicely dressed Kirishima Zen who let out an appreciative whistle. "You look nice" Takafumi just huffed at him and let him lead her out the door into his car

"I don't see why we couldn't just go home first" Takafumi grumped

"Because then I'd never get you to go anywhere" Zen chuckled. Once they were in the car zen drove off to their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Zen's car rolled to a stop into a free parking space in front of the restaurant with a grin. Takafumi stepped out in awe "You have got to be kidding me" She breathed

"What? Don't you like it?" Zen teased.

"There is nothing wrong with it but… why are spending so much money on this it's just my birthday" Takafumi attempted to reasoned.

"That's where you are wrong, first of all it's _because_ it's your birthday that we are here, second I'm also making up for last year as well" Zen cooed before escorting her inside.

 **Grief**

Takafumi and zen chatted happily as they ate their food, it was mainly Zen teasing Takafumi and the woman hissing insults back internally Takafumi was smiling. It was the most fun she had ever had since her tenth birthday. The memory of that day flashed her head making her jump slightly and her mood good a little south.

"Yokozawa?" Zen asked in concern

"What is it?" Takafumi asked as she turned her gaze to the food. She knew he had sensed the change in mood.

"What's wrong?" Zen grabbed a hold of her hand.

"I was just thinking about the last time I celebrated my birthday" Takafumi stated hoping it would put it to rest.

"then shouldn't you be happy?" Zen asked in confusion. Takafumi just shook her head just as her phone went off. Takafumi opened her phone to see a text from her mother

 **To: Takafumi**

 **From: Mother**

 **I hope you aren't at his grave again. We worry for you.**

 **Hope you have a happy birthday**

 **Love mum and dad**

Takafumi smiled and replied letting them know she wasn't. however, the happy atmosphere was ruined when gun shots rang throughout the building. Takafumi felt her body lock up as a voice filter through the screaming patrons. "I want everyone on their knees with hands where I can see 'em"

Zen frowned but urged Takafumi to do the same as him and do as they say. He glanced at her a was shocked to see the utter terror in his lover's eyes. One of the two men raided from the cash registers while the other one roamed around the room, his pistol in plain view. The closer he got the more Takafumi's body shook. The man was about to walk past when he paused in front of Takafumi who was watching his every move.

The man grabbed her chin forcing her to stand as he pulled her up. "My, what a nostalgic colour" Zen moved to try and get him away only for the gun to be pointed at his head "Stay down" Zen hissed as she returned to his original position. The man then turned back to Takafumi. "Your eyes are such a unique colour and shade. Tell me do you have any siblings?"

"No I don't"

"Did you use to" The man grinned and his answer was a whimper. The man laughed hysterically. "Oh my, I knew I knew you from somewhere, but to think that I would come face to face with you once more, oh this is going to be fun, lets bring out something even more nostalgic." Suddenly a gun shot rang out and Takafumi grunted in pain as blood started trailing down her leg steadily.

"Oi, don't go causing trouble for us, I'm almost done idiot and cops are gonna show soon" The older guy snapped.

"Not till she screams" Then another gun shot rang at that's when Takafumi let out an ear splitting scream and the man just laughed and threw her to the floor. Zen gathered her up in his arms as he assessed the damage and the robber let him before he disappeared with his friend.

Zen looked over Takafumi seeing the two bullet wounds on her body; one in her leg and another just to the right of her heart. "Someone call an ambulance and the police"

Zen along with one of the other restaurant's customers worked on stemming the flow from the holes in her body. Takafumi had passed out from the pain but Zen held her close, tears pouring down his face as he murmured "I'm so sorry" over and over again into her hair. The rest of it was a blur the sirens started wailing as they came closer and before he knew it he had to hand her over to the paramedics and he was following them with his car

 **Grief**

Zen had never felt so agitated in his life as he tried to ignore where he was. He tried to fight off the feeling of Deja vu as he waited from the news on Takafumi. But the minute the doctor had walked towards him he started panicking. He tried keeping his mask on but he was sure the doctor could see through it

"Sorry for the long wait, Kirishima-san" the doctor greeted "Yokozawa-san will be just fine, we had to take her into surgery to remove the bullets and given her a blood transfusion. She'll be here for a few days just to make sure that she is healing properly and so then she can recover, you can stay as long as you like and can see her when she wakes up"

"Thank you" The doctor just nodded and walked off to tend other patients. Zen collapsed into his chair in relief as he put his head in his hands as all his stress and worry just melted away knowing that she was going to be just fine and he would be able to talk to her again soon enough.

 _I guess I should go home and get changed. I'll pick up Hiyori on the way back._ Zen reached into his pocket. _I never got to give her, her real present._ Zen thought sadly before he wondered out of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Takafumi felt something warm grasping her hand as well as soft patterned breathing as she bacame a lot more conscious about her surroundings she opened her eyes to a familiar bliniding white of a hospital room. She could swear that past and present over lap and that if she turned to her left she would see a small ten year old boy laying limp on a bed beside him. memory blurred with reality as she saw the faint image of faceless doctors trying to save a little boy. Takafumi blinked a couple of times as she fully woke only for the vision to clear.

There was no body on a bed beside her, there were no doctors, it was just a plain wall and she felt herself relaxing. She looked to her right and saw Zen fast asleep on a chair beside her bed, his hand grasping hers and his head was resting on the bed facing her. Hiyori was no where in sight so Takafumiassumed she was staying with her grand parents or was at school or something.

Looking around she saw it was around 12 oclock. _How long was I out?_ Takafumi asked herself drowsily. She moved her free hand to rub her eyes when she felt something restricting her movement. She looked down at herself and saw bandages peeking out from the hospital gown. Takafumi let out an annoyed huff as she feel back onto the bed making the bed shake slightly causing Zen to stir awake.

Zen shook off the sleep as he raised himself from the hospital bed "You're awake" Zen yawned stretching his tired limbs. Takafumi just nodded. "How are you feeling?' he asked as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"As good as I can in this situation" Takafumi asked tiredly. Zen rubbed his thumb over the knuckled of her hand. "Kirishima how long have you been here?"

"Since you were admitted" Zen answered

"What about Hiyo!?" Takafumi growled before hissing in pain

"Careful" Zen chided "Hiyo is at school, my parents said they would look after her."

"Yokozawa" a voice called as a doctor entered "You're awake. it seems you got lucky this time around, too" Takafumi sent the doctor a glare who waved it off as if he was used to it "I'm guessing you remember how this goes"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it"

"Yokozawa calm down. what's gotten into you?" Zen growled

"It's fine Kirishima, this is to be expected. please step away" The doctor stated with Takafumi still glaring at him "Yokozawa that's enough. being stubborn isn't going to help you"

"Yea just like you helped-"

"there was nothing we could do for him and you know it" The doctor snapped. Takafumi looked away and thats when the doctor nodded to Zen and the man was immediately hugged the woman to him. "now that you have calmed we need to run tests when you are feeling better to make sure you have no lead poisoning in your system. the rest you should already know"

"Fuck off" Takafumi mumbled. Zen didn't know where the hostility had come from but the doctor seemed to know and understand what she was going through because he just nodded and left. Nurses came and went checking Takafumi's health on the hour. It was the same two nurses and they were always greeted with the same hostility but not blinking an eye.

"I know you can be hostle really easliy, Yokozawa, but I don't think you have been this hoslte to anyone. Even Ritsu before you two started getting along."

"And?" Takafumi huffed "I just don't like being here I want to leave"

"You think I enjoy seeing you laying in a hospital bed?" Zen argued. Takafumi looked away sadly, she had forgotten she wasn't the only one that had lost someone here. "Tell me what's wrong. Something tells me that this isnt the first time you've been in hosptial"

"You're right it's not. and I dont care how much you ask I'm not telling you why. those assholes that call themselves doctors can tell you for all I care: Takafumi hissed before deciding she wanted to sleep once more. Zen watched as she did noticing her agitation rose. _Maybe the hostility will ease once she's out?_ Zen wondered


	4. Chapter 4

Takafumi entered Zen's apartment, Hiyori waiting for her on the couch with Sorata sleeping on her lap. Takafumi couldn't look Zen or Hiyori in the eyes. Hiyori hadn't seen her since she had made her leave the bathroom stall back at Marukawa. Once Hiyori's eyes landed on Takafumi tears welled up in the 11 year old girls eyes and the girl removed Sorata gently off her lap and ran to Takafumi who hugged her warmly but carefully. "I'm so glad you're ok Onee-chan!" She cried into the older female's shoulder.

Takafumi let her continue to cry on her shoulder while Zen just watched knowing exactly what his daughter was feelng. when he had entered that hospital after her, seeing so much blood all over her, he felt that it would happen again. That he would enter into that hopital with the woman that he loved so much... and would leave alone. He always panicked when it was time to leave her to go to work or to take care of Hiyori and always returned the second he had the spare time and he wouldn't leave till he absolutly had to.

Her anger during her stay never dissapated. it was alway there, seeing her on edge, but no one blinked an eye at it. they were so used to it. he had even over heard one of the nurses say that even though was she had gone through was bad she was glad that the reason behind it hadn't been the same as most other times in the past. They had even said that she was clmer than before.

He watched as his lover, now once again calm, was hugging his daughter, in his home, safe. he had never felt so relieved in his life. That night, Takafumi shared the bed with Zen without protest. Zen held her close woried that when he woke up it as all be a dream.

 **Grief**

Zen Watched as Takafumi moved around his home. It had been a week since the incedent and She didn't seem to have recovered in the slightest. It was worrying him. She lacked her usual energy and it seemed as though her firey nature. She tied hiding it especially around Hiyori but he could see the long set in depression in her eyes. He'd had enough. "Yokozawa" Zen called beconing her over to sit with him on the couch. Confused she did so without question, no ' _Just spit it out Kirishima'_ or ' _Don't you dear try to pull anthing, idiot'_ Just silence, none of her defencive behavior. "Yokozawa wat's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong"

"Something is wrong Yokozawa, you can't hide it" Takafumi turned away from him

"I'll take care of it myself, I always do" Takafumi murmured and stood to leave when Zen grasped her hand.

"Yokozawa, you know you can tell me anything right? why are you so upset? I can't help you if you don't tell me"

"I don't need help!" Takafumi suddenly snapped ripping her hand from his grasp "I don't need anyones help I never had and I never will! I don't need to rely on anyone to solve my problem or to protect me! My problems are my own!"

"Yokozawa-"

"I'm leaving"

"What is so wrong with me wanting to help you. Yokozawa, I love you so much and seeing you like this its tearing me apart, it hurts. so please just let me-"

"Just stay out of it" Takafumi growled and like that she was gone. Zen stared in shock. he had never seen Yokozawa so hostile. He had hoped he never would. Meanwhile Takafumi was walking home tears streaking down her face.

 _'I can't rely on anyone no matter how much I want to. My problems are my own, I'll loose him and I'll fall apart again if I do.'_

Just as she was about to head to the station she spotted a familiar shrine and headed right for it. When she arrived at the shrine's gates she took a deep breath just as she entered the shrine's grounds she looked at the headstones of the cemetary in front and spotted a familiar headstone. She walked over the headstone had obviously been cleaned and fresh flowers placed. Takafumi collapsed in front of the headstone, her head in her hands. She regretted everything she had done, snapping at Zen when he was merely trying to help. Her wounds were still fresh, she could feel the wound on her leg tear open and watched as the bandage seeped red with her blood.

She didn't care.

She didnt care when pain tore through her leg, she didn't care as she felt the first few drops before it turned to out right down poor. She didnt care that she would get sick as the water seeped into her close. She was alone. At least she thought she was.

"Yokozawa"


	5. Chapter 5

Takafumi turned around to face the voice to see Ritsu standing there with her umbrella looking rather worried. "Yokozawa-san I tried calling to you before but you didnt answer" Takafumi didn't bother to hide her tears. "Are you okay?" Ritsu asked. Takafumi didn't say anything. Ritsu looked to the head stone and Takafumi could hear her friend gasp. To Ritsu's merit she didn't ask anything. She merely stood over Takafumi. umbrella sheilding her from the rain as support.

Ritsu couldn't help the shock she felt as she read the headstone

 _Yokozawa Kotaro_

 _Born: 18 June XXXX_

 _Died: 18 June XXXX_

 _age 10_

Ritsu felt it was best not to say anything. She let Takafumi morn in slience untill Takafumi spoke making Ritsu jump "Thank you, Onodera, for not asking about it" Takafumi sniffed. "I'm fine now, Takano will be wondering where you are"

"He's at home taking care of Matsuo it's fine. I can't leave you here alone. I'll stay till Kirishima-san comes, or I'll take you home myself" Takafumi showed no signs of moving so Ritsu pulled out her phone.

 **Grief**

Zen arrived at the shrine carrying an extra jacket. When he arrived at Takafumi's side he draped it over her shoulders. Zen silently nodded to Ritsu and Ritsu smiled andleft letting the two stay together. "So this is why you never celebrated" Zen stated

"Please don't" Takafumi pleaded. Zen scooped up Takafumi into a bridle style. He understood how she felt. She had lost someone dear to her and she must have re lived it in that hospital. "I can take care of myself" she protested weakly

"You irritated your wound, we need to patch it back up"

"I can do it myself"

"Maybe but isn't it nice to have someone else do it for you?" Zen smiled. "You may not need help Takafumi, but it doesn't mean you don't want it" Takfumi looked up at him with wide innocent eyes and Zen had to do a double take at the vulnerable look she gave him

"He never got help" Takafumi blurted, "My brother was suffering just as much as I was from that gun-man and yet they didn't save him, I remeber them saying they could only save one of us because my brother was long gone. I remeber screaming at them to save him, but they didn't." Takafumi burst into tears as Zen carried her home.

"I'm sure where ever he is now, he would be proud of the woman you have become" Zen murmured into her hair.

"I am pathetic. He had tried to protect me only for him to loose his own life and for me to get shot" Takafumi sniffled. Zen nuzzled her wet hair comfortingly. once they re entered Zen took her to the bathroom setting her on her feet. Takafumi shifted her weight to her uninjured foot and let Zen tend to her wound.

"Thankfully the stitches are still intact" Zen smiled redressing the wound. "Takafumi, You aren't pathetic" Zen spoke up out of the blue from their earlier conversation. "As I said, you're brother would be proud of who you have become. Hiyori loves you for who you are and you damn well know I do too."

Zen stood and kissed her deeply and Takafumi didn't have the heart to push him away,especially after all he had done for her even after her hostility. "Sakura would be proud of you too" Takafumi whispered once he pulled away to press a kiss to her forehead

Zen pulled back enough to study her face and once he had seemingly found what he was looking for her he let a teasing grin spread onto his face "Well, I do aim to please"

"Idiot" Takafumi huffed but smiled none the less. Zen grasped her hands holding them to his heart while her rested his forehead against hers

"We have unfinished business from your birthday since that asshole ruined it. So be free tomorrow evening" Zen demanded softly. Takafumi rolled her eyes

"Fine, but dont try anything weird" Takafumi huffed

"There's my woman"


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought I said nothing weird?" Takafumi deadpanned when she read the bit of paper in her hand. Zen had asked her to be free in the evening, but he was no where in sight other than a note with a riddle basically asking her to find him

 **"Well if you really want to find me**

 **come look for the clue to my where abouts**

 **in the hands of someone small and cute**

 **can you guess who?"**

"Small and cute... Hiyo!" Takafumi called. Said young girl peaked out of her room "Did your father give you something for me?"

"Oh right!" Hiyo ran into her room and came out with another letter making takafumi scowl

"You don't know wghere you're father is do you?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you" Hiyori chirped and Takafumi huffed in frustration and read the Next letter "' **Next clue is in the hands of your closest friend that started all this.'** Your father is strange... that started all this... Masamune maybe?" Picking up her phone she called her friend deciding to go along with her lover's game.

 _"isn't it just lazy to call?"_ the man chuckled. Takafumi could hear Matsu fussing in the background. Masamune ovbiously was taking care of his daughter while Ritsu was working.

Takafumi snorted a laugh. "Does it matter? I'm guessing you have something from Zen?"

" _I do"_

"What is it?" Takafumi demanded "And don't tell me to go get it. Cause otherwise i will drop this game."

" _And if its a clue telling you to go somewhere?_ "

"Then I'll go" Takfumi huffed as if he was stupid

"Fine I'll read it to you - Matsu leave the paper alone Daddy needs it -" Takafumi snickered as Masamune struggled with his daughter " _Let's see - **"Next clue is at the place of the person you miss most"** "_

"Thanks Masamune" Takafumi huffed "Hiyo, I'm heading out. Are you still going to a friends place? I can give you a ride"

"I'm fine. I'll walk, hope you find dad" Hiyori called. Takafumi left the apartment to hunt down her childish lover. little did she know that very man was hiding in his daughter's room. Zen and Hiyori smiled at each other with a high-five as soon as the door closed sighnaling she'd left.

 **Grief**

Takafumi arrived at her brother's grave and saw another note taped to the freshly ceaned gravesite that had some new flowers placed on it. Takafumi smiled ' _Zen must have visited for me'_ She smiled to herself before removing the note " **Next clue is the man that helps you with the same workaholic tendencies and calls you his sempai"**... Could he mean Henmi?" Takafumi shrugged and decided to head into Marukawa for the second time that day

Once she had pulled up in front of the place, she entered her department and was greeted by Henmi. "Hiya Yokozawa-san"

"Zen didn't give you anything did he?" Before the question was out of her mouth Henmi produced another letter. Plucking it out of the man's hand's she read it. **"Next is the woman you once believe was your rival but is now just as close as her lover"** ... Really Zen? these are weak riddles"

"Maybe he wants ths done quickly?"

"Hopefully it's done soon" Takafumi growled. She stalked up to the emerald department to see them all working hard on the last of their Manuscripts when Ritsu noticed Takafumi standing there. "You guys alright?"

"Yea I'm just reading through my figures at the moment" Ritsu sighed. Takafumi looked over Ritsu's shoulder.

"Need help?"

"No!" Ritsu shoved something into her hands "You cannot go into work mode you do enough!" Ritsu protested. Takafumi blinked down at Ritsu and the woman shooed her towards the door. Takafumi shrugged and decided to leave opening the letter.

"" **Your final clue is in someone's claws rather than someone's hands."** So he's with Sorata maybe?" Takafumi growled and headed off. She didn't notice that Ritsu was texting someone as she did.

 **Grief**

Takafumi retured to the apartment. She was greeted by silence save Sorata's soft meow of greeting. The large cat strolled over to Takafumi with a small piece of paper secure to the cats collar removing the small note. "" **Next is the man you've been looking for -"** and strangle when I find him "- **just come to the place where we like meet up in the sun"** Meet up in the sun... park? this is so strange"

Takafumi marched back out and headed dow the street ot the nearby park and found the man laying there lazily in the sun "this better not be your idea of fun?" Takafumi growled in greeting.

"You can't say you weren't enjoying it" Zen teased as he stood brushing grass of his jeans. Takafumi noted that the uy was slightly dressed up for just lounging out in the rather empty park.

"Well you've had your fun, what now?" Takafumi huffed turning to leave. Zen grasped her hand with a small smile and tugged her to face him

"We aren't done here yet" Zen chuckled Takafumi groaned in annoyance "C'mon you'll like it" Zen pouted

"Fine out with it what'dya want me to do now?" Takafumi groused.

"You just have to answer one simple question" Zen grasped both of Takafumi's hands and raised her left hand kissing her ring finger his gaze not leaving hers before dropping her right hand in order to dig something out of his pocket. Takafumi watched him, stunned, before turning bright red. "Will you Marry me?"

Takafumi felt herself for once in her life let all her barriers down and let go of her pride and flung herself at the man in front of her. Zen not expecting it staggered back with a wide grin on his face when she squeaked out a reply "Of course I will idiot" Zen wrapped his arms tightly around her waist lifting her slightly so he could swin her around with glee

 **I wrote this sick so the riddles wont be as good as I thought when I actually read through it again tomorrow XD**


End file.
